


Interludio

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, His Last Vow Spoilers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary y John no han hablado en más de un mes. Sherlock Holmes, abriendo la puerta de su casa e instalándose en la sala como si fuera su lugar, es otra historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interludio

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Spoilers:** Durante _His last vow_ , antes de Navidad.  
>  **Palabras:** 951 (según el contador del word, por alguna razón el contador de Ao3 siempre da otro número después).  
>  **Notas:** Este fic es parte de pago al Universo por el [gol de Alexis Sánchez al minuto 12 del partido de Chile con Australia](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc4OUjJHdDs), de acuerdo a mi [Manda universal para la buena onda para Chile](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/17993.html#comments). Atendido que nadie ha pedido un fic de Sherlock, este sólo será dedicado a... mí, porque... esteee... costó seis meses en salir, me merezco algo.  
>  Sin betear.

Mary y John no han hablado en más de un mes, nada más allá de un saludo incómodo en la clínica, con una pregunta de rutina de cómo se ha sentido. Mary piensa en renunciar, así, por lo menos, lo va a obligar a llamarla.  
  
\- Hola, Mary.  
  
Sherlock Holmes, abriendo la puerta de su casa e instalándose en la sala como si fuera su lugar, es otra historia.  
  
\- Hola, Sherlock.  
  
La visita una vez a la semana, siempre con las manos vacías y esperando una taza de té.  
  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
\- Bien. Mi doctor dice que estoy listo para correr por Londres y atrapar criminales.  
  
\- No, no lo dice. – coloca la bandeja frente a él, con su propia taza al alcance de la mano.  
  
\- No, todavía no. Cuento con que luego aparezca un buen caso para que me deje tranquilo.  
  
\- Se preocupa.  
  
\- Demasiado.  
  
Mary hace una pausa, bebiendo su té para bajar los celos. Por supuesto que John se preocupa demasiado, así lo conoció. Ahora que no está con ella, está claro que Sherlock Holmes ha vuelto a ser el centro de su mundo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo está?  
  
No es que la sorprenda, sólo le duele.  
  
\- John está bien. Te extraña terriblemente, pero no puede reunir el valor para ver tu disco.  
  
\- ¿Lo viste tú?  
  
Es la misma conversación todas las semanas. A veces Mary se pregunta si Sherlock le dice la verdad, si le va a decir cuando John lea los archivos.  
  
\- ¿Qué crees?  
  
Ella nunca responde. No quiere hablar de esto con él. Las verdades de su vida pasada son sólo para su marido, aunque no tenga duda que Sherlock ya las ha revisado y memorizado.  
  
\- La señora Hudson vino a verme hace unos días.  
  
\- Te dijo que estamos bien, pero que está preocupada por John, que perdió el peso que ganó después de la boda…  
  
\- Está enojada conmigo.  
  
\- John se ve miserable la mayoría del tiempo, por supuesto que está enojada contigo.  
  
\- ¿Tú no?  
  
Ahora es él quien se esconde detrás de la taza. Mary se pregunta si se da cuenta de lo fácil que es leerlo, por qué no ha admitido que tiene el corazón tan a la vista como John.  
  
\- ¿Por qué habría de estar enojado contigo? Siempre supe que escondías algo...  
  
\- Oh, claro, no puedes admitir que no tenías idea…  
  
\- Oh, por favor, asesina internacional no era la primera opción.  
  
Las palabras suenan duras, pero ambos se están tiendo y Mary sabe que es por momentos como este que John se ha quedado con este pendejo.  
  
\- Hablando en serio, ¿por qué? – se atreve a preguntar. Tarde o temprano van a tener una verdadera conversación, hoy es un día tan bueno como cualquiera.  
  
\- ¿Por qué qué?  
  
\- John. La boda. ¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes?  
  
\- ¿Algo como qué? John te ama, Mary, y nunca dudé que tus sentimientos por él son sinceros. No había nada que decir.  
  
\- Así que lo dejaste casarse con una mujer con un secreto.  
  
\- De nuevo, asesina internacional no era una prioridad.  
  
Él vuelve a dudar y Mary sabe que va a decir parte de lo que ella necesita saber.  
  
\- No estaba mintiendo, esa noche. Él te eligió, Mary. Tú lo salvaste y eres… puedes darle el peligro y la emoción que necesita para vivir.  
  
\- ¿Así de simple? – ya que empezó por este camino no va a detenerse, sin importar lo triste que se vea Sherlock, ni que estas confesiones le deban saber a vidrio molido. – Él te ha elegido a ti y claramente puedes darle toda la emoción…  
  
\- Excepto que ambos sabemos que no me ha elegido.  
  
\- Le rompiste el corazón cuando saltaste.  
  
\- Nuestro John nunca va a admitir que ese dolor era un corazón roto.  
  
\- Te ama.  
  
\- No lo suficiente para elegirme. Si lo hiciera…  
  
\- No estaríamos hablando.  
  
\- Si John Watson quisiera tenerme, si el pensamiento hubiera pasado una vez por su mente… Mary, créeme que yo ya lo habría tenido. – se pone de pie, dejando la taza en la bandeja y se arregla la bufanda.– Dos veces, en el escritorio, hasta que pidiera clemencia. – sonríe con tristeza. – Nunca va a suceder.  
  
\- ¿Cómo lo haces? Yo no podría…  
  
\- Los dos sabemos que es lo que mantiene vivo, ¿verdad? – le da un beso en la frente,  
  
Dice ser un sociópata, pero el amor por John se le sale por los poros. Pobrecito. Sin embargo, tiene razón. Si Sherlock no hubiera amado a John lo suficiente para dejarlo ir, tal vez no se hubiera molestado en llamar a la ambulancia.  
  
\- Adiós, Mary. Le diré a John que estás bien. Gracias por el té.  
  
\- Espera. – se acerca a él antes que alcance a escapar y lo abraza. – No sé qué decirte.  
  
\- No es problema. – la vuelve a besar en la frente, ahora con una sonrisa de verdad. – Tienes hasta Navidad para pensarlo.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- La casa de mis padres. Estás invitada. Te van a adorar. No te preocupes, Mycroft no sabe nada de ti. Nos vemos.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
Él se va sin responder. Algo le dice que no volverá a visitarla hasta que ella termine cediendo y aceptando la invitación, aunque sólo sea para ver a John.  
  
Van a estar bien, se dice sentándose a tomar lo que le queda de té, van a superarlo. Aunque una parte de ella acepta que, aunque ella y John nunca vuelvan a ser lo que fueron, siempre van a tener a Sherlock para cuidar de los tres. No quiere detenerse en quién va a cuidar a Sherlock.


End file.
